Krioff
Krioff is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He rules over the Aries constellation. Background Krioff is the oldest child and only son born into a distinguished family of gods who had served the King of the Heavens. However, he was cast aside for his power didn't develop yet whereas his younger sister, Helena, was exceptionally talented. Despite the favoritism, she was close to her brother. When Helena reached adulthood, she became a member in the Department of Wishes but she was kidnapped before she could take on her new role. Her kidnapper was an evil god who wanted her power for himself and Krioff tried to save her, which awoken his power but his emotional state caused to not only hurt the evil god, but his sister as well. She managed to survive, but her powers were lost and chose to give up her godhood and be reborn as a human, which the King granted. Since then, Krioff harbors a lot of guilt over his sister's fate, and he deeply resents his power and avoids using it whenever possible. Although the other gods in the heavens have some knowledge of Helena’s accident, they appear to believe it was intentional and refer to Krioff as the 'God of Destruction' behind his back. Sometime after this, the King appointed Krioff as a member in the Department of Punishments, where he made a name for himself among the zodiac gods as an ambitious and diligent worker. When he’s not using the reflecting pool for his official duties, he often checks on his sister, who's now a young human woman named Haruka. Krioff’s greatest desire is to find a way to restore Helena’s godhood, as he is convinced she will be happier as a god. When the king offers a reward to the god who successfully protects you from the Dark King, he immediately volunteers in the hopes that he can use the reward to bring Helena back to the heavens. Insight Krioff JP Insight.jpg Appearance Krioff has short silver hair and silver eyes. However, when his power is unleashed, his eyes turn a fiery orange-red color. He is one of the tallest zodiac gods and has a muscular build. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Krioff wears a Department of Punishments uniform with the sleeves pushed up, a white button-up shirt with the first button undone, a loosely-tied black tie, and a short black glove on his right hand. *'Modern Attire:' Krioff wears a dark green army jacket over a simple white V-neck tee shirt, and his black glove. *'Winter Attire:' Krioff wears a charcoal grey parka with double buttons and tan fur trims. *'True Form:' Krioff wears a brown cape with gold trimming over his bare chest, a golden spaulder on his right shoulder, brown tattoos on his right arm, a dark orange wrap with trimmed wool and a golden belt designed like a ram's horns with an orange jewel, black trousers that reach a little past his knees, golden gladiator sandals, a golden horned necklace and golden choker with an orange jewel, and a simple gold circlet with an orange jewel. Personality Due to his unwavering belief in the destructive nature of his power, Krioff prefers to spend most of his time alone and can appear fierce and intimidating; however, he’s simply quiet by nature and is truly kind-hearted beneath his gruff exterior. He is straightforward and can be extremely blunt when he speaks; for instance, when a child god attempts to thank him for stopping some other children from bullying him, Krioff states that he didn't intervene for the sake of the child and was simply fulfilling his role as a Punishments god. Because of his reputation, almost all the other gods, save for those in the Punishments and Wishes departments, fear him. He tends to look down on the gods in the Wishes department and is often annoyed with Ichthys and Partheno in particular. While he's not especially close to anyone, he's good friends with Dui. He is very competitive when it comes to the other gods, and can get a bit riled up if provoked. Although he seems fascinated by human culture, Krioff has not had much exposure to earth or humans in general and often reacts in unexpected ways when exposed to earth objects. Special Ability Krioff has the ability to rapidly adjust the temperature of the air around him, causing his surroundings to become either extremely hot or extremely cold. His ability is so powerful that he can cause the air to ignite, making it appear that he can conjure fire. However, unlike the other zodiac gods, Krioff's control of his ability is directly tied to his emotional state; the more emotional he becomes, the less control he is able to exert over his power. Summary of Routes Main Story As you're thinking long and hard about who should protect you, Krioff volunteers. Taking you to the heavens, you hear other gods' merciless murmuring of Krioff being a god of destruction. You think he would strongly disagree, but he's stated that the gods are in fact right. As you spend more time with Krioff, however, you realize that behind his fierce personality is a painful and rueful past... Epilogue You are finally reunited with Krioff. Hiyori gives you two tickets for a Kyoto trip to celebrate. You are excited at the prospect of being able to go on your first date with Krioff, but Krioff is acting strangely. He seems to be forcing himself to "act like a boyfriend should". How will you and Krioff smooth over this predicament? Sequel You and Krioff worry about the differences between you as human and god when Krioff receives a letter from his father. In a tense turn of events, you end up temporarily living with Krioff in the heavens. Just as you are beginning to hope your differences can be overcome, you start to undergo startling changes. Krioff promises to stay by your side, but can the changes be reversed? Sequel Epilogue Your relationship with Krioff is progressing, but you have yet to take the final step. It turns out Krioff has reservations about being intimate with you. A special gift opens up a possibility for the two of you to become one, but what will happen? Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *Krioff's favorite food is vanilla ice cream. He prefers it over all other earth food, and he even leaves notes on the pints in your freezer telling you that it's his and ordering you not to eat it.. *Krioff has very little knowledge of human technology. For example, when he first watches TV in your apartment, he believes that a person is actually inside the television set and talks back to them as though they can hear and respond to him. *So far, Krioff is the only zodiac god to have a sibling. He's the second god to be shown with both parents; the first was Ichthys. *His name is based on the Greek word "krios," which means "ram." *Dui is heavily featured in this route, acting as a friend to Krioff and a confidante to you. Near the end of the main story, Partheno remarks that Dui is the god closest to Krioff. *While trying to convince you that Krioff isn't as gruff as he seems, Dui states that he considers Krioff to be the kindest of all 12 zodiac gods. *Krioff is the second bachelor to speak to you about marriage (both fake and real). *He's the only god out of the other six to have his eye color change when using his power or enraged. Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Krioff Category:Characters Category:God Category:Aries Sign